Not More Gundam Wing Songs!
by makeyourselfduo
Summary: The title is almost self-explanatory. I can write all these because I’m, well, insane. Find out how screwed up some songs can get!
1. Dashing Through the Halls

**Not More Gundam Wing Songs!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Yes. This story is all songs/ poems about Gundam Wing. They will start with Christmas songs because I started writing them around Christman, so... yeah.**

**I do not own Gundam Wing. That is all I have to say. ::turns around and weeps silently::**

**-Loki**

* * *

**Song #1: Dashing through the Halls! (Sung in the tune of Dashing Through the Snow)**

Dashing through the halls,

with a one man, braided guy.

Running from the blonde,

thinking of the dye

HA HA HA!!!!!

Looking rather mad,

threatning with a cane.

Having green instead of blonde

can make a man insane, OH!

Hair's gone green!

Hair's gone green!

Quatre's hair is green!

What started as a little prank,

has cursed this once-blond teen, OH!

Hair's gone green!

Hair's gone green!

Quatre's hair is green!

What started as a little prank,

has cursed this once-blonde teen. HEY!

* * *

**A/N: Yes.. this is my first song. Plenty more will come after this. Hope you like it. Please R&R. **

**-Loki**


	2. Duo the Braided Pilot

****

Not More Gundam Wing Songs!

Disclaimer: Hello! I am back with another Gundam Wing Song. It is still about Christmas, but I hope you like it all the same. Oh, yeah. I do not own Gundam Wing, blah blah blah, and so on and so forth. Do you catch where I'm going?

-Loki

Song #2: Duo the Braided Pilot (Sung in the tune of Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer)

You know Heero and Wufei and Quatre and Trowa,

Sally and Hilde and also Relena...

But do you recall,

The most famous pilot of all!!!!

Duo the braided pilot,*pilot*

Had a very long, brown braid.*like a lady*

And if you ever saw it,*saw it*

You would think that he's a girl.*like a lady*

All of the other pilots,*pilots*

Used to laugh and call him names.*like Repunzle*

They never let poor Duo,*Duo*

Join in any dangerous games.*a match w/ gasoline* ^-^!!

Then one fiery, war-torn day,

The pilots cane to say, "Please help us!"

Duo with your laser scythe,

Won't you come and help us fight!

Then all the pilots loved him,*loved him*

And they shouted out with glee.*You killed him!*

Duo the braided pilot,*pilot*

You'll go down in history!*as a Gundam Pilot!*

A/N: So how did you like it? My friends said that I should put this one on too, so I did. This actually came out better than what I expected. 

The next song is ready. It is about the G-boys (of course) and the 12 Days of Christmas. ^-^!!

-Loki


	3. Twelve Days of Gundams

****

Not More Gundam Wing Songs!

Disclaimer: Once again, here is another Christmas song. I think my next one will be about St. Patrick's Day, but if not than it will be about birthdays. (because my birthday is coming up soon and I am going to turn 14!!!!! Yay!! (parades around the room, followed by Duo)

Wufei: Bakas.

Heero: Hnnn

Trowa: ....... (opens mouth, but decides against it) ......

Quatre: Duo! Put that lamp down!

Loki: Anyway, here is my story. (I am running out of these so here it goes: I do not own Gundam Wing. Short and sweet is what I say.)

-Loki

Song #3: Twelve Days of Gundams (Sung in the tune of Twelve Days of Christmas. Duh.)

On the 1st day of Christmas, my Gundam came to me:

A suicidal, perfect soldier freak.

On the 2nd day of Christmas, my Gundam came to me:

Two braided bakas,

and a suicidal, perfect soldier freak.

On the 3rd day of Christmas, my Gundam came to me:

Three silent clowns,

Two braided bakas,

and a suicidal, perfect soldier freak.

On the 4th day of Christmas, my Gundam came to me:

Four noble blondies,

Three silent clowns,

Two braided bakas,

and a suicidal, perfect soldier freak.

On the 5th day of Christmas, my Gundam came to me:

FIVE GOLDEN KATANAS!!!!!

Four noble blondies, 

Three silent clowns,

Two braided bakas,

and a suicidal, perfect soldier freak.

On the 6th day of Christmas, my Gundam came to me:

Six Heero callers,

FIVE GOLDEN KATANAS!!!!!

Four noble blondies,

Three silent clowns,

Two braided bakas,

and a suicidal, perfect soldier freak.

On the 7th day of Christmas, my Gundam came to me:

Seven Duo likers,

Six Heero callers,

FIVE GOLDEN KATANAS!!!!!

Four noble blondies,

Three silent clowns,

Two braided bakas,

and a suicidal, perfect soldier freak.

On the 8th day of Christmas, my Gundam came to me:

Eight circus sisters,

Seven Duo likers,

Six Heero callers,

FIVE GOLDEN KATANAS!!!!!

Four noble blondies,

Three silent clowns,

Two braided bakas,

and a suicidal, perfect soldier freak.

On the 9th day of Christmas, my Gundam came to me:

Nine disfigured eyebrows,

Eight circus sisters,

Seven Duo likers,

Six Heero callers,

FIVE GOLDEN KATANAS!!!!!

Four noble blondies,

Three silent clowns,

Two braided bakas,

and a suicidal, perfect soldier freak.

On the 10th day of Christmas, my Gundam came to me:

Ten War Preventers,

Nine disfigured eyebrows,

Eight circus sisters,

Seven Duo likers,

Six Heero callers,

FIVE GOLDEN KATANAS!!!!!

Four noble blondies, 

Three silent clowns,

Two braided bakas,

and a suicidal perfect soldier freak.

On the 11th day of Christmas, my Gundam came to me:

Eleven Kushranadas,

Ten War Preventers,

Nine disfigured eyebrows, 

Eight circus sisters,

Seven Duo likers,

Six Heero caller,

FIVE GOLDEN KATANAS!!!!!

Four noble blondies, 

Three silent clowns,

Two braided bakas,

and a suicidal, perfect soldier freak.

On the 12th day of Christmas, my Gundam came to me:

Twelve Milardo fan girls,

Eleven Kushranadas,

Ten War Preventers,

Nine disfigured eyebrows,

Eight circus sisters,

Seven Duo likers, 

Six Heero callers,

FIVE GOLDEN KATANAS!!!!!

Four noble blondies,

Three silent clowns, 

Two braided bakas,

and a suicidal, perfect soldier freak.

****

Some Vocab:

baka- Japanese for idiot

katana- name of Wufei's beloved sword.

A/N: I am done! Wow that was hard to write. All of you had better reviewed with all the work I put in that. *My hands hurt* I hope you like it. The next song is not going to be Christmas. Frankly, I am tired of writing those kinds. So basically, there will never be an end to this one story. It will keep on going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and.......^-^!!

-Loki


	4. A Not So Irish Band

****

Not More Gundam Wing Songs!

Disclaimer(s): Take over...

Wufei: Ha Ha! That authoress is not here! She has fallen dead! At last, let us rejoice!

Quatre: Um.. Wufei? She isn't dead. She just collapsed because of sleep deprivation. Because of writing all of those stories, Loki almost forgot what sleep was. I offered her coffee and she answered, "Coffee? What for? I am wide awak.. ZZZZZ ZZZZ" She just collapsed in mid sentence. I hope that didn't hurt.

Trowa: She looks dead to me... wait she moved.

Duo: *poke... poke*

Quatre: Stop that Duo! Let her sleep.

Duo: So what are we going to do? There needs to be a song for the readers.

Heero: *for the first time he smiles* Mission Accepted.

Song #4: A Not So Irish Band (Think of any tune you want...)

Quatre: St. Patty's Day is a time to play,

w/ friends!!!!!!

Oh the love and...

~ ~ ~

Heero: Ok, Quatre you can stop right there. 

Quatre: Why? What's wrong?  
Duo: That was too..... goody-goody. Let's put some ROCK and HEAVY METAL in there!

Wufei: Injustice! We should sing some good old Chinese tunes!

Trowa: *quietly* how about circus music? *no one hears*

Quatre: But I want to sing it that way!

Heero: NO!!!

Duo: *pretends to be playing a guitar*

Wufei: Injustice! Injustice! And, oh look! I found another bag filled with INJUSTICE!!!!!!

Trowa: *a little louder* how about circus music? *again, same result*

Quatre: St. Patty's Day is a time to play....

Heero: Stop it blondie!!!!

Quatre: *eye twitches*

Duo:*continues w/ his imaginary band.*

Wufei: Does anyone else want some Injustice?!

Trowa: *screaming* HOW ABOUT CIRCUS MUSIC!!!!!!!!

Quatre: .....

Heero: .....

Duo: *get's bored of guitar and moved to drums*

Wufei: .... injustice?

Trowa: Well?

All of them: NO!!!

~~~~

Duo: Fish 'n Chips and Vinegar! Vinegar 'n Rum!

Drinking it will make you drunk, make you drunk and dumb!

Thank you for the Vinegar, Vinegar and Rum....

Wufei: I will not sing. I would not subject myself to that.

Quatre: St. Patty's Day is a time to play....

Heero: Stop it!!!!!

Quatre: Fine. 

Duo: Under a rainbow I seek to find,

A treasure chest with gold and dimes.

I look under it, but am distressed to see,

That my own aunt had beaten me...

Trowa: Is he actually singing?

Quatre: Looks like it.

Duo: When walking toward my house, I heard a laugh.

The noise came from a hickory sap.

I saw a leprechaun, when I took a peek,

He was on a rock, eating my favorite treat.

I snuck up behind him and grabbed his hauls,

But I wound up getting kicked in the...

Quatre: Duo!

Duo: What?

Trowa: I though it was funny.

Wufei: Singing is for the weak.

Duo: Why aren't the rest of you singing?

Wufei: Singing is for the weak. 

Heero: I got one..

The Irish man was happy and gay,

Until he met me that fateful day.

He tried to sing me a song,

But I didn't want to get along.

His bag pipes were too loud,

and when he walked, his shoes made a sound.

I first took out his legs and neck,

watching his blood spew on the deck.

Laughing like a mad man I shot some more,

Utilizing the liver and gore.

He open his mouth to speak,

But was met with my.... my... bullet.

Quatre: That was... disturbing...

Duo: The end didn't even rhyme!!!!

Heero: Do I look like the type who would rhyme?

Wufei: Well, Yuy

Heero: Don't answer that!!!

Trowa: That was a disgusting song.

Duo: How could you call it a song! It didn't even rhyme!!!!

Heero: Just stop with the rhyming.

Wufei: *surrounded by all these bakas, he just got the most unusual urge...*

We drink, drink, drink till the morning come!

Oh the joy of bein' an Irish mun!

We wear our kilts, with some pipes, and BLOW!!!

Our music is better than a hot dog roll!!!!

Heero: O-o!!

Trowa: O-O

Duo: O_O

Quatre: ^-^!!

Wufei: O~o!!!

I'm going INSANE!!!!!!! Help!!!

Loki: *wakes up because of yells* Yeah, yeah. I'll clean my room tomorrow. *looks around her*

Are you five writing my stories!!!!!

Quatre: So, you're awake, Miss Loki. Yes, we were, but we were singing songs! Just like you wanted.

Loki: *goes over what happened*Did Wufei actually sing?

Wufei: *blushes*

A/N: I am sorry for falling asleep. I was just so tired. (yawn) I hope they didn't cause much distress. I read over Heero's song. I apologize deeply for that. He is being punished as we speak.

Heero: Give me back my laptop!!!!!!!

Loki: Bye. Please R&R. 


	5. A Penny!

****

Not More Gundam Wing Songs!!!

Disclaimer: This song does not have anything to do w/ holidays. Just a random song and what 

the G-boys would do if they sang it. (Yes, that includes Wufei, Heero, and Trowa.) No I do not own Gundam Wing. I also do not own my own soul!!!!!!!!!!! Eh-em. I just own this precious laptop. 

Heero: You are not worthy to carry a laptop!

Duo: Can I write a song? PLEASEEEEE?????????

Quatre: What would it be about?

Duo: French fries!

Wufei: In that case...... no.

Trowa: ..... ..... ........ ........

Loki: On with the song!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Song #5: A Penny! (pick any tune you like)

Duo: This is called _A PENNY_. Sung by yours truly and the acting by Wufei.

Wufei: Why am I doing this again? 

Quatre: Because you will make a lot of readers happy.

Wufei: I need better reasons, Winner!!

Heero: Because Duo is now in custody of your katana.

Wufei: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trowa: We also are taking Nataku hostage.

Wufei: Nataku? ...... fine. I will do it....

Loki: Now that that's settled, let's begin!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Duo Sings:Wufei Acts:

A penny, a penny, a little copper penny,*He holds up a penny to show to all!*

it won't buy anything, it makes your pockets ring,*Wufei shakes his pocket.*

but if you save up five of them, *Wufei holds up five pennies.*

you'll have yourself a nickel.*Throws pennies away and gets a nickel.*

A nickel, a nickel, a primatellic nickel,*Holds up a nickel, w/ a grumpy face.*

it won't buy very much, a pickle or some such,*Starts to eat a pickle. Yuck.*

but if you save up two of them,*Chokes on pickle. Brings out two nickels*

you'll have yourself a dime.*Throws nickels at Heero; gets a dime.* 

A dime, a dime, a tiny silver dime,*Yawns. Shows dime to anyone who cares*

it will not buy a lot, a strawberry or 1 cumquat,*Holds up a strawberry and cumquat.*

but if you save up two of them,*Puts in pocket (lunch); gets out dimes.*

you'll have yourself a quarter.*Throws dimes at Heero again; get's $.25*

NO!*Heero throws objects at him.* 

If you save up three of them,*Wufei brings out three dimes* 

you'll have yourself a quarter.*Also brings out a quarter.*

NO!*Heero slaps away change; yells baka!*

I got confused,*Wufei hits his head because of stupidity*

with two dimes and a nickel,*Hold up 2 dimes, and one nickel*

you'll have yourself a quarter.*Brings out quarter. Looks very proud.*

YEAH!*Quatre leaps in air as congratulations!*

A quarter, a quarter, a shiny silver quarter,*Holds up quarter. About to fall asleep.*

it won't go very far, but two will buy a candy bar!*Wakes up at smell of candy*

But if you save up four of them, *Digs for 4 quarters in pocket.*

you'll have yourself a dollar.*Find dollar by foot. Yeah!!*

A dollar, a dollar, a big green paper dollar,*Holds dollar up triumphantly!*

will get you in to see a fair, *Trowa comes juggling on a uni-cycle.*

or buy a chocolate-éclair,*Quatre eats donut/pastry happily.*

and if you save enough of them, you'll be a millionaire!*Money fall from the sky*

Yeah!*Everyone fights for $$$.. many bruises.*

Duo: Oww. That was um... fun.

Heero: I got 100 dollars!

Wufei: Hah! I got $400!

Heero: *points gun at Wufei* Give it.

Loki: It's my money! I came up with the song!!!! Give it to me!!! I want some french fries!!!!!

Wufei, Heero, Quatre, and Trowa: NO!

*Loki is broken hearted*

Police Man: This is the Police! Give up the money, and come out with your hands behind your back! If you come easy, you'll only get three years of time in jail.

Quatre: *sarcastic* Gee, thanks.

Loki: *turns to Duo* Where did you get that money?  
Duo *thinks* Something about a man in orange, a briefcase, and "Hold This." 

Loki: *bangs her head against wall.* Well, looks like I'm going to jail. I hope you like this story anyway... Please review!!!!! I can go to the slammer knowing that there was someone out there who appreciated my work. So Please R&R!!!!

Police Man: Thanks to the kindness of this woman, we have decided to let you off with a warning. She has paid for all of your bails. Goodbye. *drives off quickly to Dunkin' Donuts*

Trowa: I wonder who that girl was...

Girl: *Pink limo drives up to them* HEEERRRROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero: OH NO, RUN!!!!!


	6. Little Silent Trowa

Not More Gundam Wing Songs!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ha ha! I have come up with the most insane song for the Gundam Pilots! And it is... drum roll please... Little Bunny Foo-Foo!!! I know, I'm crazy.  
  
Wufei: You can say that again..  
  
Loki: I know, I'm...  
  
Wufei: It was a figure of speech woman!  
  
Loki: Oh... Enjoy the story. Please don't hate me for making fun of Trowa.  
  
Trowa: Why me!  
  
Loki: Because everyone has had their turn to sing. Even you, Wufei.  
  
Wufei: *grumbles*  
  
Song #6: Little Silent Trowa (Sung in the tune of Little Bunny Foo-Foo)  
  
Little Silent Trowa,  
  
Walking on the tightrope,  
  
Hoping not to fall down,  
  
And bonking him on the head.  
  
Down came Dorothy Catalonia,  
  
and she said:  
  
You idiot! Why did you stop that war! Bring me war, or I will turn you into a goon!  
  
So the next day:  
  
Little Silent Trowa,  
  
Walking past the lions.  
  
Giving them some fresh meat,  
  
and bonking them on the head.  
  
Down came Duo Maxwell,  
  
and he said:  
  
Hey Trowa! Well, I need to borrow you herbal essence shampoo because I used Heero's on an explosive experiment. If I don't get it tomorrow I'll turn you into a goon! ... what is a goon?  
  
So the next day:  
  
Little Silent Trowa,  
  
Brewing up some hot tea,  
  
Forgetting it was hot,  
  
and drinking it down to fast.  
  
Down came Heero Yuy,  
  
and he said:  
  
You stupid baka.... how can you be a soldier if you can't even manage to drink hot tea properly. If I see that happen one more time.... I will take Heavy Arms away! And... and.. ummm... *looks at script* ...something about a goon.  
  
Little Silent Trowa,  
  
Sitting next to Cathryn,  
  
Shining up his clown mask,  
  
and putting it on his face.  
  
Down came Quatre Raberba Winner,  
  
and he said:  
  
*Quatre's zero* WE MUST DEFEAT THE COLONIES! THEY ARE OUR ENEMIES, AND IF YOU DON'T HELP I'LL TURN YOU INTO A GOON! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
So the next day:  
  
Little Silent Trowa,  
  
Running through the forest,  
  
Scooping up some field mice,  
  
and bonking them on the head.  
  
Down came Chang Wufei,  
  
and he said:  
  
Barton?! Did I just see you run through a forest, and catch some field mice, then hit them on the head? YOU ARE WEAK, NOW, BE A GOON!  
  
*points finger at him (not middle finger)*  
  
And the moral of our story is:  
  
Trowa today, goon tomorrow!  
  
Loki: What a crazy story.  
  
Duo: I have one question.  
  
Loki: What?  
  
Duo: What's a goon?  
  
Loki: ......  
  
Trowa: Can you change me back now?  
  
Wufei: *looks at goon and laughs hysterically* Barton! You... you look ridiculous!!!  
  
Heero: HA HA HA!!!  
  
Everyone: *looks at Heero in surprise and fear*  
  
Heero: *silent*  
  
A/N: That is my crazy song. The next one I am working on right now. And it shall be called.... I don't know yet.. but it is sung in the tune of Here Comes Peter Cottontail, Hopping Down the Bunny Trail...  
  
Ja ne!  
  
-Loki   
  
^_~!! 


	7. He'll Be Comming Round the Mountain

**Not More Gundam Wing Songs!!!**

Disclaimer: Look, I'm sorry that I said that the next song would be about Here Comes Peter Cottontail, but my mind was just a blank about it. So instead... I have decided on another one. Have you ever heard of She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain When She Comes? Of course you have... who hasn't?

Duo: *meekly raises his hand*

Loki: You got to be kidding.

Wufei: Maxwell doesn't know anything.

Loki: Do you know that song?

Wufei: .....

Loki: Thought so. Anyway, here is the cast for the song:

``````

Heero Yuy- the sherif 

Duo Maxwell- the train conductor

Trowa Barton- the chauffeur of the horse ride

Quatre Raberba Winner- the spoiled rich kid who is coming round the mountain

Chang Wufei- hyper active Chinese party planner

Dorothy Catalonia- Surprise guest

Quatre's Father- Quatre's father..

``````

Song #7: He'll Be Coming Round the Mountain (G-boy style...)

He'll be coming round the mountain when he comes,

He'll be coming round the mountain when he comes.

He'll be coming round the mountain,

He'll be coming round the mountain,

He'll be coming round the mountain when he comes.

Duo: I'm late!!!! I'm late *pushed train to maximum power* Oh, Heero is gonna kill me!

Quatre: Are we there yet? I cannot miss my own birthday party, you know.

Duo: Yeah, yeah. I'm going as fast as I can.

Quatre: Well go faster!

Duo: Yes, sir.

Duo: *stops at the train station* Here's you stop Mr. Quatre.

Quatre: You should refer to me as Mr. Winner, thank you very much.

Heero: Duo... I told you to be here thirty minutes ago. Where have you been?

Duo: Ummm....

Heero: *smile* I told you what would happen if you were late.

Duo: Please no! I won't every be late again!

Heero: *brings out a small boom box*

Boom Box: The Lord has spoken to all of us, his children....

Duo: Nooooo! Not the Gospel station!!!!!!

Quatre: But you were raised in a church Duo? Why don't you like that?

Duo: It burns!!!!!!!!!

Heero: Guess we'll never know... Trowa? Where are you?

Quatre: Who's Trowa?

Trowa: I will be taking you to town on these six white horses you requested.

He'll be riding six white horses when he comes,

He'll be riding six white horses when he comes.

He'll be riding six white horses,

He'll be riding six white horses,

He'll be riding six white horses when he comes.

Quatre: What smells!

Trowa: Sorry. My horses aren't the best at holding it in.

Quatre: Holding what in?

Trowa: You don't want to know.

Quatre: Are we there yet?

Trowa: ....

Quatre: Are we there yet?

Trowa: ... .... ....

Quatre: ARE WE THERE YET!!!!!!!

Trowa: ..... yes.

Quatre: *hands him a flyer* Here. This is a good insane asylum. I suggest you consider going there.

Trowa: 0_0?

Wufei: Hey! Hey! C'mon Quatre! It's time for the party! Yay!!!!!! *jumps up and down*

Quatre: *sweatdrop*

He'll be greeted by the planner when he comes,

He'll be greeted by the planner when he comes.

He'll be greeted by the planner,

He'll be greeted by the planner,

He'll be greeted by the planner when he comes.

Wufei: Oh! I'm so excited!!! Yippee!!!!!

Quatre: Do you like sugar?

Wufei: I love it! Why do you ask?

Quatre: *sighs* That explains a lot.

Quatre's father: Happy birthday, son! I have a surprise for you!

Quatre: Is it money?

Quatre's father: No. Something even better.... a wife!!!

Quatre: What!!!!!

Quatre's father: Yup. Here she is!

He'll be seeing his new wife when she comes,

He'll be seeing his new wife when she comes.

He'll be seeing his new wife,

He'll be seeing his new wife,

He'll be seeing his new wife when she comes.

Dorothy: HELLO QUATRE!! *runs up to him for a hug*

Quatre: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Loki: The end!!! .... or is it? (dun dun dun.....)

Quatre: That was mean...

Duo: It's the way of life, Q-man.

Wufei: I'd hate to see their kids....

Quatre: *eye twitches*

Dorothy: QUATRE!!!!!!

Quatre: Gotta hide, gotta hide, GOTTA HIDE!!!!!

Heero: I know how you feel.

Loki: Well, that was fun to write. Can you believe that I am writing that is 2:28AM... wait.... 2:29AM. *yawn* I need sleep. Oh! Country is playing on the radio!

Rori: Evil music!!! *runs in the other room*

Loki: *singing* ...when the sun goes down, we'll be grooving. When the sun goes down, feeling alright, when the sun sinks down, over the water. Everything get hotter when the sun goes down...

All: RUN!!!! LOKI IS TRYING TO SING!!!!!!!!

Loki: ... everything get's hotter when the sun goes down, YEAH!

Quatre: Loki is currently lost in the world of country, so I'll just say the disclaimer...

Loki: IT'S THE DEVIL WENT DOWN TO GEORGIA!!!!! I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!!!!!!

Quatre: *clears throat* I am sure that she would want you to review her story, so please do. I also want to clear something up. I AM NOT A SPOILED RICH KID!!!!!!! Thank you for your time. Bye.

Ja ne!

Loki: That's my line!!!

-Loki ^_~!!!


	8. I'm Holding on for Heero

Not More Gundam Wing Songs!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Hello. I would like all of you to thank one person in particular for this idea. Thank you Stargirl!! insert loud applause here  
  
Anyway, if anyone has seen Shrek 2, or have the soundtrack for it, than you should know this song. It is called "Holding Out for a Hero". There are two types of this song: the original and the remix. If you have only seen the movie, than you know the remix. We are using the original. There both really nice.   
  
The lead singer will be no one other than Relena PeaceCraft, joined with Noin and Lady Une in the background.  
  
Relena: Thank you! I would like to thank Heero for inspiring me to sing this song!  
  
Heero: grumbles

* * *

Song #8: Holding Out for a Heero (Sung by Relena w/ Lady Une and Noin as background)  
  
_Relena walks into the recording studio. She is wearing a pink dress, with diamonds all on it. The bottom is decorated with laces. She has a darker shade of purple ribbon, holding up her hair.  
  
Noin & Une also walk in. They are both wearing a light blue silk dress, each with a midnight blue flower placed in their hair, beside their right ear. They also had a pearl necklace that touches the top of their dress.   
  
They begin.  
_  
(Cool guitar beginning)  
  
**Noin & Une: chant while also moving their arms side to side, snapping their fingers along with the beat  
** Du-dum da-da oom da-da oom ka-babe-ye   
Du-dum da-da oom da-da oom ka-babe-ye   
Du-dum da-da oom da-da oom ka-babe-ye   
Du-dum da-da oom da-da oom ka-babe  
  
**Relena:** Where have all the justified guys gone and where is the god of death?  
Where's the streetwise mercenary to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery camel?  
Late at night I toss and turn and I dream of what I need.  
I NEED HEERO!!   
  
**Noin & Une raise their arms up in the air and chant:** A hero!  
  
**Relena:** I'm holding out for Heero till the end of the night!  
  
**Noin & Une sway their hips side to side, while stretching their hands out and echo**: Ooooohhhhhhhh.... (through the line)  
  
**Relena:** He's gonna be strong, and he's gonna be fast, and he's gonna be fresh from the fight!  
I NEED HEERO!!  
  
**Noin & Une raise their arms up in the air and chant**: A hero!  
  
** Relena:** I'm holding out for Heero till the morning light!  
  
**Noin & Une sway their hips side to side, while stretching their hands out and echo:** Ooooohhhhhhhh.... (through the line)  
  
** Relena**: He's gonna be sure, and he's gonna be soon, and he's gonna be wearing his spandex! (**N&U**: his spandex..)  
  
**Noin & Une sing softly as they clap their hands above their head and turn slowly around in circles.  
** Du-dam da-da oom da-da oom ka-babe-ye  
Du-dam da-da oom da-da oom ka-babe-ye  
Du-dam da-da oom da-da oom ka-babe-ye  
Du-dam da-da oom da-da oom ka-babe   
  
**Relena**: After staring at my reflection and talking to myself,  
Somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone wanting to kill me,  
Racing all war-hungers and writing speeches of peace,  
It's going to take a Gundam Pilot to sweep me off my feet!  
I NEED HEERO!!  
  
**Noin & Une raise their arms up in the air and chant:** A hero!  
  
**Relena:** I'm holding out for Heero till the end of the night!  
  
**Noin & Une sway their hips side to side, while stretching their hands out and echo:** Ooooohhhhhhhh.... (through the line)  
  
** Relena:** He's gonna be strong, and he's gonna be fast, and he's gonna be fresh from the fight!  
I NEED HEERO!!  
  
**Noin & Une raise their arms up in the air and chant:** A hero!  
  
**Relena:** I'm holding out for Heero till the morning light!  
  
**Noin & Une sway their hips side to side, while stretching their hands out and echo:** Ooooohhhhhhhh.... (through the line)  
  
**Relena:** He's gonna be sure, and he's gonna be soon, and he's gonna be wearing his spandex! (N&U: His spandex..)   
  
_Noin & Une start to dance around simultaneously. They place their hands in front of their face, and slowly take them away, while humming the tune.   
_  
_Relena claps with the beat as Noin and Une dance behind her She takes the microphone and begins to walk back and forth across the stage.   
_  
**Relena continues to walk as she sing softly**:  
Where the mountains meet the heavens above  
And where the lightning splits the sea,  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me,  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain and the storm and the flood,  
I can feel his approach like fire in my blood.   
  
**Noin & Une sway their hands from the right, to the left as they chant softly into the microphone:  
** Du-dam da-da oom da-da oom ka-babe-ye  
Du-dam da-da oom da-da oom ka-babe-ye  
Du-dam da-da oom da-da oom ka-babe-ye  
Du-dam da-da oom da-da oom ka-babe  
  
**Relena**: I NEED HEERO!  
  
**Noin & Une raise their arms up in the air and chant:** A hero!  
  
**Relena:** I'm holding out for Heero till the end of the night,  
  
**Noin & Une sway their hips side to side, while stretching their hands out and echo:** Ooooohhhhhhhh.... (through the line)  
  
** Relena:** He's gonna be strong, and he's gonna be fast, and he's gonna be fresh from the fight!  
I NEED HEERO!!  
  
**Noin & Une raise their arms up in the air and chant:** A hero!  
  
**Relena**: I'm holding out for Heero till the morning light!  
  
**Noin & Une sway their hips side to side, while stretching their hands out and echo:** Ooooohhhhhhhh.... (through the line)  
  
** Relena**: He's gonna be sure, and he's gonna be soon, and he's gonna be wearing his spandex! (**N&U**: His spandex..)  
  
** Relena**: I NEED HEERO!!  
  
**Noin & Une raise their arms up in the air ad chant**: A hero!  
  
**Relena:** I'm holding out for Heero till the end of the night!  
  
**Noin & Une sway their hips side to side, while stretching their hands out and echo:** Ooooohhhhhhhh.... (through the line)  
  
**Relena**: He's gonna be strong, and he's gonna be fast, and he's gonna be fresh from the fight!  
I NEED HEERO!!  
  
**Noin & Une raise their arms up in the air and chant:** A hero!  
  
**Relena:** I'm holding out for Heero till the morning light!  
  
**Noin & Une sway their hips side to side, while stretching their hands out and echo**: Ooooohhhhhhhh.... (through the line)  
  
**Relena:** He's gonna be sure and he's gonna be soon, and he's gonna be wearing his spandex! (**N&U**: His spandex..)  
  
_(Cool guitar finish)_

* * *

Relena: Heero...   
  
Noin: Why is always about Heero? It should be about Zechs!   
  
Une: No Mr. Trieze!!   
  
Relena: HEERO!  
  
Noin: Zechs!   
  
Une: Mr. Trieze!   
  
They begin to rip out eachother's hair. G-boys are watching through the window at the recording studio (sound-proof walls remember and the mikes are now off)   
  
Duo: Blackmail! ::Begins taking pictures with a camera out of nowhere:: Relena isn't the total pacifist she claims to be! What are they fighting about anyway?   
  
Wufei: Probably over eye-liner.   
  
Zechs: I don't think Noin wears eye-liner.   
  
Heero: Wufei, how do you know about women's make-up?   
  
Wufei: I... Uh...I've had a wife remember?   
  
Trowa: ....   
  
Duo: Yeah.Points at Trowa Exactly what he said.   
  
Quatre: Do you think we should stop them?   
  
All: ::Look at girls who are very beaten up and still have no signs of letting up NAH! Leave girls to their fate::  
  
Please R&R!! Make sure you thank Stargirl!!!  
  
-Loki 


	9. Celebrity

Not More Gundam Wing Songs!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok. There are some things that I need to say before you read this song. Instead of the Gundam Boys being the Gundam Boys, they are just actors PRETENDING to be the Gundam Boys. You know, like Mike Myers pretends to be Austin Powers..  
  
But... they real names will be the original ones that they have in the story, and so will they're personalities. (Just to keep things from being!) confusing...)  
  
You ready? Time for song #... #... what is this? #9? Ok. Ready for Song #9!!! (Just to let you know... this song will be written like a story. It's easier for me to write and for you to understand!)  
  
(PS) The Sng will be disaplayed inbetween the - - & - - parts... k?  
  
Song #9: Celebrity (by Brad Paisley)  
  
The Gundam Pilots sighed as they entered the living room. Heero, Trowa, and Quatre took the couch, Wufei took the armchair, and Duo took the floor. "Man," said Duo, who broke the silence. "Being a movie star isn't as easy as it looks."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Quatre. "With all those fans..."  
  
"Hn..."  
  
Trowa looked out the window, and saw the mailman. "I wonder if I got any mail today?"  
  
"I'll see," said Quatre, getting up. "It is my house."  
  
He wasn't gone for 5 seconds, when Quatre came running back in, and locking all of his seven locks. He placed a hand on the door when he was done, and tried to catch his breath. "What's up?" questioned Duo.  
  
Heero knew. The minute Quatre opened the door, he could hear screaming. "F..F... Fan G..Girls..." Quatre stuttered.  
  
"Aw, man!" cursed Duo.  
  
Wufei snorted. "They're just weak onnas...."  
  
Quatre looked out the window, but looked back, screaming, "AND FAN BOYS!!!!"  
  
"Make sure that door is locked tight, Winner!" yelled Wufei automatically.  
  
Trowa helped Wufei as he put pieces of furniture in front of the door. Heero got up and looked out the curtain. He saw hundreds of girls holding signs that read: MARRY ME!!! He shuddered when he saw this one group of guys holding another sign that read: I LOVE YOU, HEERO!!  
  
"Those guys make me sick," commented Duo, as he saw one man hold: YOU'RE SO CUTE, DUO!!!  
  
Wufei ran towards them, followed by Quatre and Trowa. "They're breaking down the door! It won't hold for much longer!"  
  
They all looked at each other for a moment's silence. Than they all ran quickly for the back door. While they were running, they could hear the crack of a broken front door, ensued by many screams.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Someday I'm gonna be famous.  
Do I have talent, well.... no.  
These days you don't really need it.  
Thanks to reality shows.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After blocking the door behind them, with numerous trash cans, they ran like bats out of hell. Quatre looked behind him to see many fans run into, than out of his house. "My... house...."  
  
"Forget about the house, Winner! Think of your life!" argued Wufei.  
  
"And your sanity!!" added Duo.  
  
They reached town, which might not have been good. It was the weekend, and everybody was in town. "Aw crap!" cursed Heero, who hid behind some parked cars.  
  
They all went in a line. First was Heero, second was Trowa, third was Wufei, fourth was Quatre, and bringing up the rear was Duo. Duo was trying to be stealthy, but he saw this really, really, hot girl walking down the sidewalk. Duo stood up and brushed his fingers through his hair. "How ya doing, baby?" he asked.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!" she screamed. "YOU'RE DUO MAXWELL!!!!"  
  
When she screamed this, everyone looked in her direction. "Damn!" yelled Duo as he started to run from twice as many screaming fans as they had before.  
  
"Nice going, Maxwell!!" yelled Wufei  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Can't wait to date a super model,  
Can't wait to sue my dad.  
Can't wait to wreck a Ferrari,  
On my way to rehab.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
They all ran down the corner of the street, only to come across they're worst nightmare.  
  
Flea Market.  
  
Trowa thought that he would go deaf with the thousands of "Oh My God"s that went through the air.  
  
Now they all had to really run. "This... sucks!!!" commented Duo, as he pulled back his braid from girls who had scissors in their hands.  
  
"I want his braid!" many of them called.  
  
"CRAP!!!!!!" Duo ran even faster than before, leaving the others by themselves.  
  
"Duo!" they called.  
  
"Your on your own!!!" he yelled back, running into a nearby coffee shop.  
  
Trowa, who was the most acrobatic of the group, grabbed onto a nearby flag pole, and swung himself to the nearest roof. "Bye guys!" he called, as he started to jump roof by roof.  
  
Quatre brought out his cell phone, and dialed a number. "Hell of a time to be making a call, Winner!" yelled Wufei.  
  
Instead of going straight, he made a right, surprising Heero and Wufei. "What are you doing?"  
  
A white limousine stopped in front of the blonde, an he got in. "Hey!" the other two yelled.  
  
Quatre would have waited for them, but the fan girls were trying to get in. "Sorry!" he apologized and drove off. Heero and Wufei stopped and looked at each other.  
  
They were surrounded.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Cause when you're a celebrity,  
Its adios reality!  
You can act just like a fool, And people think you cool,  
Just cause your on TV.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heero gulped and he looked at the many women and men surrounding them. "Yuy," started Wufei. "I really don't mind being surrounded by onnas... they don't scare me. What scares me are these men.."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Heero.  
  
A couple of gay men started to walk up to them. Heero and Wufei stumbled back, just incase the men wanted to try something....  
  
One, wearing a pink shirt and an earing on his right ear (I think that's the right one), spoke: "We men of the International Gay Corporation, or IGC, are thrilled to have the actors of Gundam Wing come here. You see, you had walked into the biggest gay place in the country.  
  
"You have to be kidding...." cursed Heero, who placed his head in his hand.  
  
Wufei sweat dropped, and was ready to run at any time.... suddenly, the Chinaman had an idea and started to charge at the part of the mob that was mostly women. "Wufei!" called Heero, after following him too, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just follow me, Yuy! I have an idea!"  
  
Heero sighed and continued to run. Any moment now... they would be in the mob. But lo... in the darkest of all places there was still a light.  
  
Duo looked out from behind the counter. He had already bribed the cash register man to not cry out. "Maybe a coffee shop wasn't the best thing," he thought  
  
He tapped on the slightly stunned man. "Yo buddy... can I have a Peppermint Late'?"  
  
"S...Sure..." said the man, handing Duo his coffee.  
  
"Thanks pal," Duo took a sip, but spit it right back out. He stood up and started to scream at the man, "YOU CALL THIS A LATE'??"  
  
Many people looked up and screamed, "DUO!!!"  
  
"I'm not finished with you pal," threatened Duo, as he ran from more fans.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
I can through a major fit,  
When my late' isn't just how I like it.  
They say I've gone insane,  
I blame it on the fame,  
And the pressures that go with Being a celebrity.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Trowa, who was still on the roof, had more fans following him. "Damn..." He thought. "How do I escape them?"  
  
He wasn't looking where he was running, and so he fell down in between two roofs. Luckily, they're was a garbage dump there. Or maybe it wasn't lucky.... "This smells!" he cried, while he flung a rotten banana off his head and away from the rest of his body. He could feel something really, really, squishy underneath him, but he dare not see what it was. In the distance he heard: "He's over here!"  
  
He looked around him and saw that the only exit was where the fans would come him. So Trowa had one choice..... dive. He held his breath and started to bury himself under the garbage. It was very disgusting...  
  
Quatre was still in the limousine, and people were still chasing him. "Faster!" he yelled to his driver, who was a Maganac.  
  
"But Master Quatre, if I drive any faster, I'll be breaking the speed limit!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
The Maganac shrugged, and pushed it to 100. There was a red light coming up, and so he told the blonde. "Run right through it!" Quatre yelled, frightened for his life...  
  
"But cars are already parked there!"  
  
"I told you, I do not care! Run they over, smash into them, do anything to get through!"  
  
The Maganac sweat dropped and sped towards the light. He hit each car, as he tried to drive in between them. Everybody threw fits and curses at them, but apologized immediately with shocking gasps.  
  
A police officer pulled them over. "Let me see your license buddy. Do you know that you just made a 14 car pile up?"  
  
Quatre rolled down the window and showed his face. "Oh!" said the police officer. "Your Quatre Winner, do forgive me..."  
  
Quatre only had to sign his police cap, and they were on the road again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
I get to cry to Barbara Walters,  
When things don't go my way.  
And I'll get community service,  
No matter which law I break.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Wufei's great plan was to just grab onto the nearest truck, and then jump off at the nearest deserted sidewalk. But as little as they knew, hardly any streets in that big city is deserted. More running. More fans.  
  
So once again, Wufei and Heero were still running for their lives down the sidewalk. Screaming fans continued to ensue.... they ran past a newspaper stand, when Wufei stopped abruptly. "Wufei?" questioned Heero. "What's wrong?"  
  
Wufei picked up a nearby magazine angrily and looked on the cover. "WHAT!? Injustice! I never say Injustice at random moments!"  
  
He thought about what he just said, and shook his head. He looked back at the magazine. "And it's not a ponytail!!!"  
  
They looked behind them, and saw the screaming people. "AHHH!!!!" they yelled, as they started to run even more...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
I'll make the supermarket tabloids,  
They'll write some awful stuff.  
But the more they run my name down,  
The more my price goes up!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Trowa looked up from the revolting garbage, and searched for the fangirls and fanboys. Silence. He pulled a rotting piece of pizza from his hair, and another melted chuck of Swiss cheese from his pants. The smell was horrible, but at least no one was chasing him.  
  
He had just gotten rid of the last piece of garbage, which he couldn't even identify. Actually, he didn't WANT to know what is was.... or what it used to be. Trowa walked down the ally, and saw a sleeping hobo beside him. The poor man was wearing a worn-out brown cloth. "Sorry."  
  
Trowa took the cloak from him, and wrapped it around him. "At least people won't notice me..."  
  
When he just turned around the corner, the hobo shivered and reached for his blanket. When he opened his eyes to get it, it wasn't there anymore. "Hey!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Cause when you're a celebrity,  
It's adios reality!  
No matter what you do, People think your cool,  
Just cause your on TV.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Duo continued to run down the street, still being chased. He had to decided fast where he was going to hide. He saw a speeding limo drive crazily in the road, and he smiled. "Quatre!!!"  
  
Quatre heard a cry of help, and looked out his window. Duo was running beside it, trying to talk to him. "Quatre! Man, am I glad to see you! Can you give me a ride?"  
  
Quatre looked down sadly and answered. "Sorry Duo."  
  
He pushed Duo aside, and started to pick up some speed. Duo rolled across the street, and finally stopped as he ran into a STOP sign. He growled and started to yell, "TRAITOR!!!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
I can fall in and out of love.  
Have marriages that barely last a month!  
When they go down the drain, I blame it on the fame,  
And say it's just so tough.  
Being a celebrity.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heero and Wufei now had even MORE people chasing after them, after Wufei's little... dispute with the tabloids. Right now, Heero was really wishing that he had his Gundam with him, but that's not possible.... Gundam Wing was a Movie. Just a movie.  
  
"You see Yuy..." started Wufei. "This is why I had doubts of becoming a movie star!!"  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
Heero was just about to ask him a question, when they heard the screams again. The both looked at each other, and started to run even faster. As they ran by this one house, they saw a picket-fence-looking ladder that went up the side. Without a second thought, both of the teenage movie stars climbed up it, and into the open window. What they didn't know was that it wasn't a house. It was a boarding school. Heero placed his hand over his eyes, while Wufei just gawked. They were in the women's shower room.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!! EEEEIIIII!!!!!!" all the women cried, and started to hit them with many objects such as: shampoo, conditioner, soap, etc...  
  
"PERVERT!!!!" the screamed.  
  
They were about to jump down when they heard. "It's Heero Yuy!!! And Chang Wufei!!!"  
  
One girl waved to the Chinaman. "Hi, Wuffles!!!"  
  
Wufei's eye twitched. "W... Wuffles?"  
  
Heero pulled Wufei down and they started to run again, followed by the same people they were running from, and now, towel-covered women.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
So lets hitch up the wagons and head out west,  
Into the land of fun in the sun.  
We'll be Real World Bachelor,  
Jackass, and millionaires,  
Hey! Hey, Hollywood.... here we come!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Trowa was having about the worst luck of all of them. 1. He was smelly. Very, very, smelly. 2. He was still being chased by the fans. And 3. He was trapped.  
  
He was pushing his body so hard against the brick wall, that it might have had a Trowa-shaped hole in it soon.  
  
A cry from above caught Trowa's attention, as he saw Duo fall from the sky. "Duo!"  
  
"Looks like you needed help, pally. So I just decided to drop in."  
  
"But Duo... doesn't that mean your stuck here too? Or do you have a way out?"  
  
Duo facefaulted, and placed his hand behind his head. "Uhhh... I guess I didn't think that far ahead..."  
  
Trowa sighed heavily, and waited for the end to come. "I'M COMING GUYS!!!!"  
  
Duo looked up, surprised. "Quatre?"  
  
The driver, who we will soon know is not a good driver, accidentally crashed into a nearby phone booth. Quatre looked around him, and saw incoming fans. So he had no choice, but to join his poor, unfortunate friends.  
  
Now, this wouldn't make a perfect reunion without the other two, so for just the heck of it, let's put them with the others as well.  
  
Heero and Wufei popped their out of thin air. "Hey!" yelled Heero.  
  
"You onna!" cried Wufei. "We were in a good hiding spot too!"  
  
"Sorry," Loki, the authoress, said. "I just couldn't think of any other way to get you guys together.  
  
Duo looked up in the air. "What are you planning Loki?"  
  
Loki laughed and disappeared from the story.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Yeah, when you're a celebrity,  
It's adios reality!  
No matter what you do,  
People think your cool,  
Just cause your on TV.  
Being a celebrity.  
Yeah, celebrity!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heero, Wufei, and Trowa were all trying to think of what Loki meant, but they were interrupted when Quatre tapped their shoulders. "Ummm g.. guys?"  
  
"What is it?" asked Heero.  
  
"Well..." started Duo. "We're kinda in a tight spot."  
  
"What do you mean Maxwell??" growled Wufei.  
  
Trowa turned Wufei's face to the big problem. The fans were closing in. "Oh, hell no!" yelled Heero.  
  
There was no exit. Closer and closer... the fangirls, and yes, the fanboys crept in. "HELP!!!!!" the Pilots screamed.  
  
------------------  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it!  
  
Heero: groans  
  
Duo: Fans give no mercy...  
  
Trowa: ....  
  
Wufei: damn fanboys...  
  
Quatre: I think my arm is broken...  
  
Loki: chuckles Well, it took me a while to write, so sorry for the delay! Please R&R!!!!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
-Loki 


	10. The Night Quatre Went Zero

**Not More Gundam Wing Songs!!!**

**Disclaimer**: Thanks for all who reviewed for my last chapter! I'm so happy! But... **::glares::** for those of you who haven't reviewed..... I know where you live!!!! **::ehem::** Anyway, in this song, Quatre goes zero! **::wink::**

**Quatre**: **::cries::** No please! Don't make me!!!

**Loki**: **::throws him into the Zero System::**

**Quatre**: NNNOOOOOO!!!!

**Loki**: **::shuts the door and waits::**

**Quatre**: **::open the door and walks out smiling::**

**Loki**: So Quatre... what do you feel like doing?

**Quatre**: **::laughs::** KILLING!!!!

**

* * *

**

Song #10: The Night Quatre Went Zero

_Down in the workshop, the Maganacs are fixing parts,_

_For each of the Gundams, bringing guns by the carts._

_When their boss busted in, nearly scared them half to death,_

_Had a pistol in his hand, a cheap whiskey on his breath._

_From his ears to his shoes, he was covered with ammo,_

_Like a short, blonde, drunk, disgruntled, pro-war shammo._

_With a smile, that he said, with a twinkle in his eye,_

_How ya doing, everybody? Now you're all gonna die!_

__

_The night, Quatre went zero,_

_The night the blonde went insane._

_Realized he'd been getting the wrong deal,_

_Something finally must of snapped in his brain._

__

_Well the workshop is gone now, he decided to bomb it,_

_Everywhere you'll find pieces of Maganac bodies._

_And he tied up his helpers, and he held them for hostage,_

_And he grounded poor Rashid into... Maganac sausage!_

_You got Heero and Duo with an old German Leugar,_

_And he slashed up poor Trowa just like Freddy Cruegar,_

_and he picked up a flamethrower, and he barbequed Wufei,_

_And he took a big bite and said it tastes just like sushi!_

__

_The night Quatre went zero,_

_The night the blondie went nuts._

_Now ya can't hardly walk around the worshop,_

_Without standing in Maganac guts._

__

_There's the National Guard and the FBI!_

_There's Miss Peacecraft giving another speech,_

_And Mobile Suits flying round in the sky!_

_And the bullets are flying, the body counts rising,_

_And everyone's wanting to know: Oh Quatre why?_

_My, my, my, my, my..._

_You used to be such a gentle guy._

_North America, now Quatre's doing time._

_In a federal prison, for his infamous crimes._

_Hey little friend, now.. Don't you cry no more tears..._

_He'll be out with good behavoir.... IN 700 MORE YEARS!!!_

__

_But now Duo's in therapy!_

_And Heero's still nervous!_

_And the Maganacs got jobs working at the Postal Service._

_And they say Mrs. Dorothy, she's on the phone every night,_

_With a lawyer, negotiating the movie rights!_

_They're talking 'bout:_

__

_The night Quatre went zero,_

_The night Sandrock's pilot flipped._

_Broke his back, just to never get no where,_

_sounds to me like he was kinda getting jipped._

__

_Oh!_

_The night, Quatre went zero,_

_The night the blonde went insane._

_Realized he'd been getting the wrong deal,_

_Something finally must of snapped in his brain._

__

_Oh!_

_Something finally must of snapped in his brain,_

__

_I'll tell ya,_

_Something finally must of snapped.... in his brain._

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Thanks for reading this song, and please review. Just so you know: People **were** hurt during the making of this story..

**Duo**: Heh.. heh... heh.... it was.... horrible... hee hee... haha..... (he's still in therapy)

**Heero**: **::shudders::** Where's Quatre? Where is he? Is he there? Keep him away! AAAHHH!!!

**Quatre**: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! **::pulls out a knife::** TIME TO DIE!!!

**Heero and Duo**: NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!

-Loki


End file.
